Hay una Succubus en nuestro cuarto
by SERPENTMARU
Summary: En una tormentosa 2 chicas llegan un extraño hotel, para poder pasar la noche y protegese de la Lluvia. Pero no saben que les espera en en ese hotel. Y menos saben que son vigiladas por una mujer de pelo verde.
1. Chapter 1

**En una tormentosa 2 chicas llegan un extraño hotel, para poder pasar la noche y protegese de la Lluvia.**

 **El administrador del hotel era muy amistoso y fin decir nada les dio su llave de la habitación.**

 **Abrieron la puerta de su habitación y se quedaron con la boca abierta.**

 **La habitación era muy grande, cálido, con una cama grande con sábanas de seda de color rojo con una enorme cobija roja obscura..**

 **Asami: Vaya que hermoso cuarto .. No lo crees Korra.**

 **Korra: Si Asami. Es un lugar de enseño.**

 **Tock, Tock,...,**

 **Asami: Alguien toca la puerta Korra. Podrías ver quien es? Mientras voy al cuarto de baño..**

 **? Servicio al cuarto**

 **Korra: No hemos ordenado nada.**

 **? Cortesia de la casa**

 **Korra: Esta bien.. Abriré. Korra abriendo la puerta para que el empleado del hotel entrara..**

 **? Señoritas... Les traigo una botella de vino y un esquicita postre con sus finos, esquicitos y aromatizante ingredientes.**

 **Que tenga una excelente noche señorita Korra.**

 **Korra: Bueno. Es muy amable de su parte y de su jefe. !Gracias!**

 **El empleado se va y Korra cierra la puerta.**

 **Y la señorita Sato disfruta de lo elegante y hermoso cuarto de baño. Un baño de mármol de color rojo con blanco. Había diferentes estatuas de ángeles y cupidos hechos de oro para darle un ambiente romántico y una tina grande de oro..**

 **Asami: Este baño es Magnífico, hermoso y mágico, Korra le gustará .**

 **Cada vez se escuchaba los fuertes relámpagos, pero a Korra y Asami no les importaba en lo absoluto.**

 **Asami no se había dado cuenta, que había un babydoll de color negro ( ropa íntima para dormí )..**

 **Asami: Vaya vaya es muy bonito y provocador. Korra le va gustar.**

 **La pequeña Asami se pone su sexy piyama.**

 **Korra: Se ve delicioso ese pastel. Asami no va notar la diferencia.**

 **Pasa unos minutos entra Asami con sexy Babydoll de color negro cubriendo sus hermosos y suaves senos. Luego tenía puesto su linda braga de color rojo con un murciélago en medio.**

 **Korra se queda sonrojada y con la boca abierta ante tanta belleza..**

 **Korra: AAA Asami que bonito ppiijammna. Donde la encontraste..**

 **Asami camina lentamente alrededor de ella y moviendo su linda cintura, tratando de seducirla.**

 **Asami: La encontré en el tocador.**

 **Y quise ponerme cómoda.**

 **Asami se pone atrás de Korra.**

 **Asami: Y pensé en ti. Cariño. Diciéndole en el oído del Avatar.**

 **Korra se siente incomoda, el calor de cuerpo aumenta y se siente atrapada por los encantos de la señorita Sato.**

 **Korra: mmm Mejor comamos pastel.-una idea a la joven Avatar, para evitar los malos entendidos.**

 **Entonces Asami se enojó y sus planes cayeron.**

 **Asami: Ummm Comamos pastel. No eres nada romántica.**

 **Korra: La que me salve. -Limpiandose la frente y dándose un respiro.**

 **Las 2 hermosas heroínas comían el pastel y bebían el vino como las mejores amigas que son.**

 **Contando chistes, chismes y divertidos castigos..**

 **Una noche de locura. Y sin preocupaciones.**

 **Mientras la tormenta seguía muy fuerte.**

 **Una figura de una sexy mujer con pelo verde, los estaba observando todo este tiempo desde el cielo.**

 **? Son tan tiernas, hermosas y llenas de vida las 2.. Les voy a dar la mejor noche de toda su vida.**

 **La lluvia cada vez era fuerte, los relámpagos cada vez más estruendosos, que se escuchaban en los solitarios pasillos del hotel.**

 **Korra y Asami seguían divirtiéndose, sin importar la fuerte Tormenta..**

 **Korra: Esquicito vino verdad Asami..**

 **Asami: Jajaja Gulp Excelente sabor y buena cocecha...**

 **Korra: Señorita Sato. Cuantas copas te has tomado..**

 **Asami estaba tan mareada, pero sabía cuantas copas se había bebido.**

 **Asami: He bebido 4 copas de vino. Y me siento en la gloria.**

 **Korra: No creo... Parece que bebiste 8 copas o más.. Mírate estas roja como Jitomate mmm haga..**

 **Ellas no sabían que esa botella no tenía fondo. Era una botella mágica, cuyo símbolo era un murciélago morado, la marca de la distinguida familia Aensland.**

 **A lado de la botella una carta, que decía:**

 **-Para mis distinguidas, hermosas y bellas damas Asami y Korra.**

 **Acepten este cordial botella y exuberante postre.**

 **Y disfruten de los beneficios que elel hotel les ofrece..**

 **Atte: M. A.**

 **P. D. Siéntanse libres y deje se llevar.**

 **Korra: Quien podrá ser. M. A.. Korra se preguntaba.**

 **Asami se quedo mirando Korra, el color de sus ojos azules, su agradable sonrisa, sus imponentes brazos, su enormes sexy y suaves senos, queriendo acariciarlos, apretarlos y sacarles la dulce leche..**

 **Asami: Que me esta pasando. Cada vez veo a Korra y se me cae la baba de lo atractiva que es. (Sonrojada)**

 **Korra sentía la mirada penetrante de Asami..**

 **Korra: Jeje Gulp Asami con esa mirada me siento muy incómoda.**

 **Asami: Oh Llaveo la poderosa Korra siente miedo de una Mujer. Una simple candente, elegante y atrevida mujer.**

 **Korra se alejaba de ella. Paso ha paso, tratando de mantener distancia**

 **Korra: No te ves bien Asami.**

 **Asami no podía controlar sus emociones, es como si alguien la sedujera atravez del ambiente o el airé.**

 **? Mmm Mi querida Asami. No tengas miedo de abrir tus emociones y sentimientos.**

 **Asami cada vez no podía controlarse, cada vez era fuerte sus sentimientos por ella.**

 **Asami: Korra Yo...**

 **? Adalente Asami. Dilo lo que sientes por Korra.**

 **Asami: Yo.. Te.. Quiqui...rrrro**

 **Korra: Que tratas de decirme. Te sientes bien. (Dijo muy preocupada)**

 **El Avatar también sentía una sensación en el ambiente, como Korra era muy fuerte, podía con cualquier peligro.**

 **? Korra es muy fuerte. Me recuerda a la sexy y fuerte chica oriental llamada Chunli. Ahhh como extrañó esa exuberante mujer y sus jugosas piernas.**

 **Korra: No se que me sucede. Porque siento tanto calor. Debió ser la bebida. (Dijo Korra resistiendo se)**

 **? Cariño. No te redirás es inútil. Conozco tus emociones y más profundos secretos.**

 **Korra: No resisto más. Que diablos sucede.**

 **Asami se queda por un instante con la cabeza agachada y meditando lo que iba a decir.**

 **Asami: Korra. Con todo mi corazón y mi ser TE AMO (ella dijo llorando con emoción )**

 **Korra se quedo impactado ante la declaración.**

 **Korra: Yo también..**

 **? Ahora te toca a ti mi querida niña.**

 **Korra: Yo también te amo Asami.**

 **Las 2 se miraron fijamente, dejándoselo llevar el momento.**

 **Asami le da un beso a Korra en la boca. Korra cierra sus ojos y se deja llevar la pasión.**

 **Asami le acaricia sus senos de su pecho y luego mete sus delicadas manos de bajó del pantalón de la sensual Avatar.**

 **Korra: Ahí no.. Asami suyo muy sensible.**

 **Asami: No te preocupes Korra. Sólo relajate. (Dijo Asami mientras le hacía masaje a Korra)**

 **Asami le levanta la playera arriba de sus senos, para que ella empezará acariciar, picar y chupar la punta de sus senos**

 **Korra: Ahhh Ahhh eso delicioso.**

 **Asami: mi pequeña Korrita, tienes unos senos grandes y ricos (Asami diciendo cuando le mordía una de las puntas de sus senos)**

 **? Vaya Vaya Esas chicas su son apasionadas. Es la hora en que me les una a la fiesta.**

 **Ahora que le espera a nuestras amigas de esa extraña mujer.**

 **Podran Korra y Asami en de las influencias de la Succubus.**

 **Continuara**


	2. Chapter 2

**La tormenta sesa sus fuertes vientos e imponentes relámpagos. La enorme luna se proyecta en el balcón de nuestras queridísimas protagonistas.**

 **Las ventanas del balcón se abren con fuerza.**

 **Aparecen un centenar de murciélagos.**

 **Korra se levanta con rapidez y poniéndose en guardia ante la extraña amenaza.**

 **Asami no se que da atrás y apoya a su dulce Korra.**

 **Korra: Quédate atrás de mi Asami.**

 **Asami: Yo peleare a tu lado.**

 **La manada de murciélagos se juntan en un solo ser y formando una sexy figura femenina.**

 **? Dulces palabras Cariño.. Las he estado observando todo este tiempo. Mis dulces.**

 **Mi nombre es Morrigan Aesland soy dueña de este castillo.**

 **He presenciado su amor. Me gustaría que compartieran ese amor conmigo. (Dijo Morrigan, guiñandole a a Asami).**

 **Asami se sintió sonrojada, ante el coqueteo de la extraña mujer de cabello color verde claro.**

 **Korra se sintió celosa de como Morrigan coqueteaba con su chica.**

 **Asami se sintió atraída al escuchar la cálida voz hipnótica de la atractiva Succubus.**

 **Asami no tenía control de su misma cada vez, el control hipnótico de la voz de la vampiresa cada vez mas, cada vez mas y cada vez más era seductora, calidad y sexual.**

 **Morrigan se le acercó a la bella niña y empezó tocarle suavemente su bonita rostro. La sexy succubus de cabello verde empezó a besarle desde el cuello has el oído enfrente de su novia el Avatar. Morrigan veía como Korra se ponía rojo del coraje de como Morrigan la seducía con sus trucos apasionales**

 **Korra: Quitas tus sucias manos de ella.**

 **Asami no podía salir de su trance, ella se sentía excitada.**

 **El avatar estaba tan enojada y concentra en una sola mano una enorme bola de fuego.**

 **La imponente bola de fuego fuerte fuerza poco a a poco.**

 **Korra sentía como la temperatura de su cuerpo se elevaba, Korra sentía en sus senos como si alguien los acariciaba, los apretaba y los besaba sin importar que tenía puesto su blusa azul.**

 **La chica de ojos azules se excitaba más y más, cada vez su hermoso y Moreno cuerpo empezaba a sudar y su ropa se empezaba a empapar de sudor.**

 **-Jejeje tienes un lindo cuerpo cariño y unos enormes jugos senos.-**

 **Korra escuchaba un voz, no era voz de un adulto, sino de una niña.**

 **Korra -Con un demonio muestra te..-**

 **Korra todavía estaba consiente, por cuanto tiempo.**

 **Mientras la señorita Aensland juega con Asami.**

 **Morrigan: Mi querida niña eres tan hermosa como un muñeca de porcelana. Asami estaba tan agitaba que no podía responderle a la sexy Succubus de pelo verde.**

 **Morrigan: mmmmm Querida hermana es hora de que te presentes a nuestras invitadas. Con sarcasmo dijo.**

 **? Esta bien Hermana.**

 **En ese instante varios murciélagos rojos aparecen de la nada formando una silueta. Una silueta de una niña de 10años cuyo pelo es de color morado lila y los murciélagos rojo se adhieren al cuerpo de la niña formando un leotardo de color rojo con medias de color morado y botas rojas haciendo juego con el leotardo..**

 **-Se escucha el sobar de los tambores. Pero donde diablos se encuentra. - dijo Korra con asombro**

 **Una extraña Voz hace eco para la presentación -Damas y Caballeros Les presento a la inigualable y hermana de la poderosa señorita Morrigan. Un cordial aplauso a Lilith Aensland..**

 **Lilith: -Gracias público. Los quiero mucho.-, lanzando besos a su público.**

 **? Eres la mejor**

 **? Te amo**

 **? Cásate conmigo**

 **Korra - Que demonios sucede. Esto es unnnn Manicomioooooo. - dijo con mucha ira sin poder hacer nada**

 **Morrigan - No te enojes cariño es unas de las entradas fabulosas de mi pequeña hermana. Dijo con tranquilidad la poderosa descendiente de la dinastía Aensland mientras le acariciaba la cara a la poderosa Avatar. - Hay mi pequeña Avatar eres tan dulce como tu compañera - Susurrándole al oído a la indefensa Avatar. Mientras veia como Lilith jugaba con su con su Amada.**

 **Korra no sabía que hacer ante esta situación en que se encontraban. La chica de ojos azules estaban tan excitaba que no sabía que hacer.**

 **Su cuerpo estaba tan candente que no tenía fuerzas para defenderse y mientras la sexy Morrigan le acariciaba el clítoris una infinidad de veces y le lamía su dulce cuello con delicadeza.**

 **El cuerpo del Avatar estaba empapada de sudor al igual que su ropa a un punto máximo del clímax.**

 **Asami vei como su amada estaba indefensa al igual que ella sin poder decir una palabra. Pero la fuerza de voluntad de la chica de Future Industrue era tan fuerte que dijo unas palabras que levantaron la voluntad del Avatar -Korra Creo en ti-**

 **Korra todavía estaba encerrada en los encantos de la poderosa Morrigan, en ese instante escucha las dulces palabras de su amada Asami que necesitaba para salir de la trampa que les había puesto la sexy Succubus. Korra concentra todo su Chakra y entra en estado Avatar.**

 **Ocurre un gran estruendo luminoso en la habitación, Korra por fin pudo safar de las artimañas seductoras de la sexy vampiresa de cabello verde logrando su poderosa técnica.**

 **Morrigan: mmm Esto se vs poner interesante se dijo así misma de veo a Korra como se elevaba e invocando los elementos.**

 **La pequeña hermana de Morrigan estaba asustada por el poder del Avatar -Que le pasa esta tipa. Hermana.-**

 **Morrigan: Es tiempo de fusionarnos.**

 **Lilith.**

 **Las hermanas Aensland se tomaron las manos y mirándose mutuamente sin perder la concentración, son bañadas por un enorme luz sobre sus hermosos bellísimos cuerpos Vampíricos, haciendo un hermoso ritual y pronunciando unas hermosas palabras.**

 **-"Nosotras somos los dos lados de la misma moneda,**

 **Nosotras somos los lados del mismo espejo,**

 **Yo soy luz y tu eres mi sombra,**

 **solas no debemos estar,**

 **con un beso debemos de funcionar con el todo"-**

 **El avatar Korra invocando a los elementos formando una poderosa barrera, mientras Asami esta agitada de cansancio sexual.**

 **El enorme cuarto donde estaban hospedadas había desaparecido de un abrir y cerrar de ojos por el poder del Avatar y de las Succubus.**

 **La chica de ojos azules sentía la presencia de un poder que jamás había experimentado, estaba consiente que ni el estado Avatar no sería suficiente desafiar un poder de un Vampiro. -Sal de ahí Morrigan... Terminemos con esta fiesta. Dijo el avatar muy centrada en la pelea.**

 **Una risa sarcástica se escucha, varios vampiros se agrupan en manada para formar la silueta de una mujer, cada vampiro forma parte del vestuario de la poderosa sexy Morrigan. -Eres un amor cuando estas enojada Korrita. Además esos ojos blancos no combinan con tu ropa- dijo la Succubus con los brazos cruzados. -Más cuando tu ropa interior esta muy muy húmedo-**

 **Korra estaba cansada de los juegos infantiles de ella, lanza el primer ataque.**

 **Una enorme Tsunami de tierra traga a Morrigan de forma sorpresiva.**

 **Korra no estaba satisfecha por ese ataque que ejecuto a su oponente, sabía que ella no se rendiría tan fácilmente, menos que ella que proviene un gran linaje familiar de vampiros muy poderoso del mundo de las Tinieblas. - Morrigan se que estas ahí, no puede engañar., dijo Korra manteniendo la calma.**

 **El suelo empieza temblar donde Korra esta parada, rápidamente sale Morrigan ejecutando un poderoso Uppercaut haciendo un rasguño a la blusa del avatar. En ese instante tanto Korra como Morrigan empiezan ejecutar una serie de golpes y patadas más que nada la sexy Succubus convertía tanto sus manos como sus pies en poderosos cuchillos letales pero Korra era un genio en los elementos forro tanto brazos y pies en puro metal utilizando las propiedades de la tierra del escenario de combate; -Eres muy inteligente Cariño, dijo la Succubus complaciendo a su oponente. -Por eso soy el Avatar. Otra cosa No me llames Cariño. Sólo Asami me lo puede decir; dijo Korra con desicion y observando el cuerpo de amada inconsciente.**

 **Cada vez la pelea se empieza se pone intensa, Korra lanza a diestra siniestra enormes bolas de fuego y de hielo, mientras Morrigan las esquiva utilizando sus turbinas de la espalda, -Esto es muy divertido amor.. Vamos a subirle la dificultad al juego.- dijo Morrigan con sarcasmo**

 **Korra en su estado avatar canaliza su poder en una poderosa onda explosiva, la chica de pelo verde transforma sus murciélagos en una poderosa arma de 2 cañones chicos de forma de esférica y mega cañón de partículas eléctricas, dicho impacto destruye a su alrededor.**

 **En ese instante Korra ve a su alrededor la destrucción que había ocasionado la batalla, también ve la ropa desgarrada de su amada Asami. -Pero que hice. AAASSAAAMMMII - Korra da un grito de angustia por la muerte de su novia que ella misma ocasiono.**

 **El Avatar llorando de rodillas y abrazando la blusa desgarrada de su compañera.**

 **La chica de ojos azules se siente culpable de lo que paso y pensando que no podrá ver los ojos verdes y su sonrisa coqueta de la ingeniera de Future Industrie.**

 **Korra siente una mano calida en su hombro, ella voltea con asombro y de emoción. -No lo puedo Creer.., Asamiiii estas viva. dijo Korra dándole un enorme abrazo de oso; -Oye Korra, no me abraces tan fuerte, me cortas la respiración dijo Asami casi perdiendo el airé.**

 **Korra estaba tan feliz de ver a Asami viva y sin ningún rasguño.**

 **Como es que sobreviviste dijo Korra con entusiasmo.**

 **Se que fui salvada por la Succubus dijo Asami tocando se la mejilla y vuendo hacia arriba.**

 **Hey un momento Asami, donde conseguiste esa extraña ropa. Dijo Korra sonrojada.**

 **No lose, Pero es muy sexy y me queda como anillo al dedo Dijo Asami desfilando y moviendo su lindo trasero a su novia valiente.**

 **-Woahoooo Te ves como Hermosaaa ! Dijo Korra con júbilos y emoción, saliéndole sangre por los conductos de la nariz casi muriendo de una hemorragia.**

 **En un abrir y cerrar de ojos aparece la señorita Aensland enfrente de las do. -Hey Korrra eso fue una pelea muy muy emocionante.-, Korra sin ninguna razón le da un abrazo de agradecimiento por haber salvado a su compañera de toda la vida.**

 **La señorita Aensland se queda callada sin decir nada, sólo lo que pudo hacer es ver la dulce cara de Korra, tomar su mentón y darle un jugoso beso de agradecimiento.**

 **Por otra parte Asami se siente feliz, no tiene rencor o celos de Morrigan, es porque es su naturaleza de vampírica.**

 **La señorita Sato escucha la voz de una niña, ella voltea y ve una mujer idéntica a Morrigan solo que ella tenía el pelo color violeta. -Asami, soy Lilith. Quiero recompensarte con...- En ese preciso momento Asami le roba un exquisito beso a la sexy y voluptuosa Lilith..**

 **Así las 2 chicas jamás olvidarán esa gran aventura que tuvieron en esa misma noche lluviosa.**

 **Mis pequeñas princesas es hora que despierten... Ahora; dijo la Señorita Aensland.**

 **Korra y Asami despiertan al mimo tiempo, viendo alrededor de su habitación.**

 **-Hey Asami, tuviste el mismo sueño que yo-; dijo Korra con mucha tranquilidad y dibujando en su cara una sonrisa.**

 **-Si Korra.. Fue un sueño muy loco, extraño y placentero; dijo Asami con mucha felicidad, - Jamas lo olvidare.**

 **Igual yo. Igual yo, eso fue una gran experiencia, dijo Korra viendo lo bella que es su novia. - Me demostró..**

 **Que te amo con todo el alma!-; Dijo Korra poniendo sus labios en la boca de Asami. -No digas más Hazlo... Cariño-;Dijo Asami cerrando sus hermosos ojos y dejándoselo llevar por la pasión..**

 **Ambas siguieron durante varias horas hasta llegar a la Éxtasis sexual que jamás olvidarán restó de sus vidas.**

 **Hola Chicas hay lugar para otro más, dijo la sexy y voluptuosa Succubus Morrigan, guiñandoles a nuestras protagonistas.**

 **! Eres Real! No eres una Ilusión dijeron las 2 con emoción**

 **Mi nenas hay Morrigan para todas dijo Morrigan utilizando una mirada seductora y caminando sexualmente directamente a la cama donde esta Korra y Asami. En ese preciso momento Morrigan se acostó en medio de ellas.**

 **-"No puede falta una Succubus en la Cama"-dijo Asami abrasando a Morrigan y colocando su cabeza en sus senos.**

 **-Tienes razón Asami.. Por eso te amo-; dijo Korra sonriendo y lamiendo la oreja hasta el cuello a Morrigan..**

 **-Son tan tiernas.. Yo las amo también con todo mi ser-,dijo Morrigan abrazándolas y del cuello como si fueran sus muñecas y dándoles un rico beso en la boca a cada una de ellas.**

 **Fin**


End file.
